Revenge can be sweet
by KrissyH
Summary: this is a shawn and belle fanfic hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

~Prologue~  
  
Belle has lived next door to Shawn Douglas Brady for almost all of her miserable life. Ever since she was five all Shawn did was tease her, pull her hair, and call her names, names that hurt Belle so much she would go home and cry herself to sleep at night. Belle has tried to ignore him but it never works it just makes it worse. Belle is tired of being hurt by Shawn Douglas Brady and is ready to give him a taste of his own medicine. Only how far will Belle go to seek REVENGE?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Belles room~  
  
Marlena: Belle Sweetie its time for school  
  
Belle: (whines) Mom I don't want to please I can miss one day can't I. Better yet why don't we move away from Salem to say um... Alaska  
  
Marlena: (laughs) Oh my sweet girl you would move any where to get away from Shawn wouldn't you.  
  
Belle: yes mom I can't show my face in school not after what he did to me.  
  
Marlena: (rolls eyes) i'm sure it wasn't that terrible, what exactly did he do this time?  
  
Belle: (trying not to cry) I don't want to talk about it!  
  
Just please please don't make me go to school today. I will do any thing. Please Mom.  
  
Marlena: No Belle unless you tell me what he did you are going to school.  
  
~Shawn's room~  
  
beep, beep, beep!  
  
Shawn: shut up! (he hits his alarm clock)  
  
Beep beep beep  
  
Shawn: what the hell! (He hits it again)  
  
Beep beep beep  
  
Shawn: (picks up the alarm clock) Shut the @#%$ up! with that he throws it against his wall and watches it break into pieces.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beeeeeeeeeep  
  
Shawn: really mad gets up grabs his base ball bat and is about to hit it when 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Belle: ok Mom ill tell you, you see it started in. ring ring ring.  
  
Marlena: saved by the phone, go ahead answer it  
  
Belle: (picks up the phone and is happy to have a distraction) Hello  
  
Voice: we have a plan meet us at school in 20 min we will be waiting. (Click)  
  
Belle: what who is... Hello hello ahh  
  
Marlena: who was it?  
  
Belle: (Belle pushing Marlena out the door) um I don't know, but I got to get ready for school so I will tell you later.  
  
Marlena: I thought you weren't going to school  
  
Belle: Is it a crime to change my mind.  
  
Marlena: ok fine ill go make breakfast.  
  
~Shawn's room~  
  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Shawn is mad he picks up his little league bat and is about to make sure it never rings again when.  
  
Zach: (in my fic he is a year older than Shawn) Shawn mom is gonna kill you if you break...  
  
Shawn: (snaps) Mind your own business this is between me and beepy over here.  
  
Zach: you are pathetic you know that just don't break ...  
  
SMASH (alarm breaks into pieces)  
  
Zach: That's the third alarm clock this week.  
  
Shawn why do u always take your anger out on small helpless things that never hurt you.  
  
Shawn: (rolls eyes) whatever  
  
Zach: I'm serious if it isn't alarm clocks its people.  
  
Shawn: Like who  
  
Zach: like our neighbor Belle  
  
Shawn: she just bugs me  
  
Zach: you need help she is nothing but nice and all you do is torment and...., (looks at his brothers smirk) oh man I know that smirk what did u do to her this time  
  
Shawn: (grins) wouldn't you like to know  
  
recap  
  
Zach: you need help she is nothing but nice and all you do is torment and..., (looks at his brothers smirk) oh man I know that smirk what did u do to her this time  
  
Shawn: (grins) wouldn't you like to know 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
Zach: yes I actually would so I can do damage control and tell her just bc your my brother i'm not nor ever will be like you in any way.  
  
Shawn: (grabs his heart) oh that hurts bro!  
  
Zach: Well the truth hurts and I want the truth now what did u do to her?  
  
Shawn: Well Bro I would tell you but then I would have to kill you! (Grins)  
  
Zach: (in an angry tone) SHAWN!!!  
  
Hope: (calling from down stairs) Zach Shawn Breakfast is ready.  
  
Shawn: coming mom!! (Starts to walk out his door)  
  
Zach: Shawn we are not finished here  
  
Shawn: I cant here you; all I can here are those pancakes calling for me down stairs! With that said he races down stairs.  
  
Zach: (thinking) sure most people get a younger brother they can talk to and boss around, and get the human disposable with an attitude!  
  
~School~  
  
belle walks down the hall her books clenched to her tightly  
  
student 1: hey Lil red  
  
Student 2: how is it going Lil red  
  
Jan: Look everyone its our very own little red ha ha ha (the whole hall way of students are laughing)  
  
Belle: (under her breath) I will get you for this Shawn Douglas Brady if its the last thing I do!  
  
Belle: (thinking) I'm almost to my locker when I reach it I will grab my books and run to class before ever seeing his face.  
  
As Belle walks to her locker she is grabbed by someone from behind and thrown in the janitors closet.  
  
Belle: (screams) Let me go help someone help!!  
  
Voice: Keep your voice down and no one will get hurt! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
In closet  
  
Belle: (screams) what do u want from me let me go please I never did anything wrong please (crying) please let me go.  
  
Belle struggles to get free but he is holding her to tightly. Then she hears another voice.  
  
Voice2: god belle you don't have to be so mellow dramatic we are here to help you. (Turns on the light)  
  
Belle: Mimi what are you trying to do give me a heart attack. (Chloe comes out of the dark)  
  
Chloe: no that was Philip that grabbed you didn't he tell you we wanted to talk to you, didn't you get my phone call earlier?  
  
Belle: yes I got your phone call but I didn't know it was you. Philip grabbed me and through me in here and was threatening me saying that if I keep quite I wont get hurt.  
  
Mimi smacks Philip) you are so stupid we ask you to do one thing and that was to get belle and you scare her to death.  
  
Philip: (massages his head) Geez meems I just wanted to have a little fun with her. Sorry Belle  
  
Chloe: Ok Philip you did what we asked now its time for you to leave.  
  
Philip starts to argue) but...  
  
Chloe: (gives Philip a evil glare) Get out before I throw you out!  
  
Philip: Man you guys are psycho here I help you by retrieving Lil red...  
  
Mimi and Chloe: PHILIP  
  
Philip: o I mean Belle  
  
Mimi and Chloe: Get out now PHILIP  
  
Philip: fine (opens door) I'm gone but don't ask for any favors from me again (slams door)  
  
Mimi: were sorry Belle we didn't know he was going to...  
  
Belle: its ok I'm fine he didn't hurt me, but I liked to know why I'm here.  
  
Chloe: Well Mimi and I came up with a full proof plan to get Shawn back for what he did to you yesterday!  
  
Mimi: (grins) How do u feel about REVENGE!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

Secrets revealed Chapter 5  
  
Belle:(disbelieving) What? Did I hear you right did u just say that you want me to get Revenge on Shawn?  
  
Chloe: yes that's what she said, come on Belle think about it aren't you tired of him humiliating you!  
  
Belle: yes but...  
  
Mimi: not buts Belle, what he did yesterday was not only humiliating it was mean too  
  
Chloe: it's the only way Belle unless you want to be known as Lil Red  
  
Mimi: CHLOE! Have you know heart don't you know how much she hates that.(Belle stares blankly at her friends un able to speak or move). (Mimi shakes her hard) Belle? What's wrong? Come on snap out of it.  
  
Chloe: What's wrong with her?  
  
Mimi: gee Sherlock lets see the clues here clue one we throw here in here even though she claustrophobic, Clue two golden boy scares her half to death, and three you just called her (almost says it but changes her mind) never mind  
  
Chloe: Mimi I swear sometimes I just want to strangle you.  
  
Mimi: come on ghoul girl lets go/  
  
Chloe: Ok Mimi I'm done being nice to you, its time you get what's coming to you  
  
While they fight Belle is remembering all of the humiliation of yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's around 10:30 and Belle and her friends are working on there diving in Gym class. Belle is showing off her diving skills.  
  
Belle: watch this one guys, Belle does a back ward somersault into the water and dives gracefully into the water with out a splash.  
  
Mrs. Chapman: Good job Belle keep that up and you will have an A in the Diving part of this class.  
  
(Back round info: Jan is Belles biggest rival and she always try's to beat Belle at everything)  
  
Jan: Mrs. Chapman I bet Belle can't do a inward dive in pike position (she glares at Belle then with a satisfied grin she does a running start to get a better bounce on the board, but as she reaches her position on the board she slips and falls straight into the water.  
  
"Splash" she does a belly flop into the water, as she comes up the whole class is laughing at her even the teacher is snickering.  
  
Belle: (laughing) Your right Jan I can't do that  
  
Jan's face is completely red, and then Shawn walks in  
  
Shawn: What's so funny?  
  
Philip: Dude, where have you been? You just missed Jan doing a huge belly flop into the water.  
  
Mrs. Chapman: yes Shawn where have you been?  
  
Shawn: o well um my alarm didn't go off this morning.  
  
Mrs. Chapman: Shawn I'm disappointed in you usually you make up a better excuse then that, (looking at the clock) well since you missed my class today it looks like you will have to come during your lunch time to make it up.  
  
Shawn: (smiles) yes Mrs. Chapman  
  
Belle gets out of the water and is towel drying her hair, Shawn walks up to her  
  
Shawn: (winks at her) hey Lil Red what's happening  
  
Belle: Lil Red what's that about is that your new nickname for me or something?  
  
Shawn: you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Mrs. Chapman: (blows Whistle) ok you guys  
  
Mimi: excuse me!!  
  
Mrs. Chapman: (rolls eyes) and girls, Swimming is over you have 10 min to change before lunch.  
  
In the girls' locker room  
  
Mimi: I can't believe Jan finally got what she deserved  
  
Chloe: yeah that will shut her up for awhile  
  
Belle: (snickering) it was pretty funny  
  
Belle opens her locker and searches for her lingerie.  
  
Belle: (panicking) Um guys have you seen my bra and underwear  
  
Mimi: um I don't know what does it look like  
  
Chloe: are you talking about your new red set you got from victories secret?  
  
Belle: yes have you seen them?  
  
Chloe and Mimi in unison: no  
  
Belle: I can't find them anywhere do u think someone would have taken them?  
  
Mimi: who would do that?  
  
Chloe: Maybe Jan did to get back at you?  
  
Belle: no it couldn't be Jan she was in class all day and after her dive she went to the nurses office to get an ice pack for her..  
  
Cynthia walks in laughing  
  
Cynthia: I think I know where it is Belle  
  
Belle: (in complete panic) well where are they?  
  
Cynthia: (still laughing) maybe you left them outside Lil red  
  
Belle: Lil red, what's that suppose to. (Belle remembers Shawn calling her that)  
  
Belle: (throws her shirt and pants over her damp suit) OMG he didn't he couldn't (she runs outside with Mimi and Chloe right behind her.  
  
As she gets out side she looks around and doesn't see it  
  
Belle: (full of relief) oh thank god I actually thought that he.  
  
in the distance belle hears a group of her classmates laughing.  
  
Mimi turns around and sees what her classmates are laughing about  
  
Mimi: Oh my god (turns Chloe around to look at what she sees) (in a whisper) look Chloe  
  
Chloe: (stares at the flag pole) I can't believe he.we have to get belle out of here before she sees this. (Grabs belles arm) come on belle lets go maybe you just didn't look hard enough.  
  
Belle: (looks at her friends) no something's up, I can tell by the look on you're. Belle hears the laughing. She turns around  
  
Belle: (mortified) no I can't be this has got to be a bad dream or something, if I close my eyes that won't be there. Belle closes her eyes and still sees it. She feels like she is going to faint just looking at it. On the flagpole there is a sign next to it that has Lil red on it and an arrow pointing upward towards the top of the flagpole where her lingerie is flying through the air for the whole world to see.  
  
Mimi: maybe they wont know that it's yours.  
  
Belle: (tears streaming her face) your right may be they..  
  
Jan: shouting over the laughing (looks straight at Belle) Hey look everyone its Lil Red!  
  
Belle runs back into the school tears are flowing all over her face, with one hard push she opens the door to the swimming pool where she sees Shawn working on his back stroke he sees her and smiles  
  
Shawn: I see you found the present I left for you.  
  
Belle: (Screaming) Shawn Douglas Brady you have gone to far, oooh I'm so mad I could.  
  
Shawn: (grins) you could what  
  
Belle: (feeling she is going to be sick) I hate you, are the meanest, nastiest boy I have ever met I can't believe you could do this to me.  
  
Shawn: (gets out of the pool) God Belle you take everything to seriously it was just a joke.  
  
Belle: (completely hysterical) (Pushes Shawn back into the water) Go to Hell Shawn Douglas Brady!!!  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Mimi and Chloe are still fighting  
  
Chloe: Mimi you are nothing but a stuck up, pig headed, B@#**!!  
  
Mimi: Chloe you are nothing but an ugly, heart less. SLUT  
  
Chloe: oh yeah  
  
Mimi: yeah  
  
Chloe: Come here and say that to my.  
  
Belle: (awaking from her humiliating moment) Shawn deserves to Pay so what the Plan?  
  
Chloe: (Looks at Belle) Now that's better  
  
Mimi: this plan will put Shawn in his Place for good!!  
  
Please tell me what you think of my fic, I will continue after I get at least three replies. 


End file.
